Plus mature qu'il n'y parait
by sandou01
Summary: Lucy est très amoureuse de Natsu mais celui ci ne semble pas comprendre le terme même de ce mots. Est il vraiment naïf ou est ce une simple façade?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Plus mature qu'il n'y parait**

Noel était enfin là, trois mages rentraient d'une courte mission. Lucy traînait sa valise derrière elle, prête à rentrer chez elle. Elle était légèrement blasée, son coéquipier avait encore tout détruit, du coup ils allaient devoir repartir car elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour le loyer et les cadeaux.

Natsu discutait joyeusement avec Happy de cette dernière aventure, ils rigolaient souvent de la position dans laquelle s'était retrouvée la blonde avec le voleur. En effet celui ci, en essayant de s'enfuir, était tombé sur la constellationniste, le nez dans son décolleté. Cela ne faisait pas rire la concernée.

\- Je vais aller donner mon poisson à Charuru.  
\- D'accord, à tout-à-l'heure, Happy !  
\- Aye !

Le mage de feu regardait alors sa partenaire qui fulminait à côté de lui. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas près de converser avec lui, il regarda les alentours, croisant ses bras derrière la tête. Ils étaient arrivés au parc et l'on pouvait voir beaucoup de couples se tenant la main, ou s'enlaçant pour se tenir chaud. Certains même s'embrassaient. Il se retourna vers son amie.

\- Dis, Luce, ils font quoi les gens là-bas ? Questionna t-il candidement.  
\- Et bien... Ils-ils s'embrassent. Dit elle, confuse.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Pa-parce qu'ils s'aiment. Enfin je suppose...  
\- Nous aussi on s'aimes, alors pourquoi on s'embrasserais pas ?

Elle se retourna vers le garçon, les yeux grands ouverts, son visage se colorait progressivement jusqu'à devenir entièrement écarlate. Remarquant son air sérieux elle finit par fixer le sol, bredouillant que ce n'était pas pareil entre eux, qu'ils s'aimaient d'une simple amitié. Puis elle partit à grandes enjambées en direction de son appartement.

Le salamander laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, désappointé par la réaction de la mage. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, il savait exactement ce que signifiait l'amour, il n'était plus novice dans ce domaine. Il avait déjà découvert, plus d'une fois, le corps d'une femme dans les moindres détails et les plaisirs charnels avec.

Lorsqu'il dormait avec la blondinette, ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait aucune arrière pensée, car plus d'une fois il avait voulu la déshabiller, redessiner ses courbes voluptueuses et la faire sienne. Mais il avait appris à se maîtriser et quand l'envie se faisait trop forte, il partait rejoindre son amante d'une nuit, Cana.

C'était sûrement la seule au courant et même si elle paraissait commère elle avait toujours gardé le secret, comprenant parfaitement la tristesse du jeune homme. C'était après la perte de Lisanna qu'ils avaient commencé leur petit manège, juste pour se consoler de cette disparition et quand Lucy était apparue c'était pour calmer ses ardeurs. Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait crié son nom pendant l'acte alors qu'elle prononçait le nom d'une tout autre personne.

Mais pour l'instant il était là au milieu du parc, son coeur transpercé par une lame invisible. C'était comme si Erza venait de le mettre à terre sauf que la douleur était bien plus insupportable et plus longue à guérir. Parce-que oui, il était tombé fou amoureux de l'héritière Heartfilia. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit gênée après sa question, et qu'elle se perde dans une explication sans queue ni tête pour lui expliquer les rudiments de l'amour. Ce qui l'aurait certainement fait bien rire.

Mais non, elle venait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il redoutait le plus, ils n'étaient que de simples amis, pas plus, ni moins. Il trouvait cela tellement injuste, éprouver des sentiments non réciproques était vraiment une torture.

Il jouait le garçon enfantin, qui n'y connaissait rien afin de continuer à pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras la nuit. Si elle apprenait la supercherie il pouvait être sûr de ne plus avoir le droit à poser un seul pied dans la chambre de sa belle, mais il fallait aussi qu'il cache son amour et cela lui était réellement douloureux.

Il mit une main sur son écharpe au niveau de son coeur, serrant fortement le tissu, il avait l'impression qu'on le lui arrachait sans vergogne. On ne pouvait voir ses yeux, cachés par des mèches rose.

Il se reprit, plaquant son célèbre sourire sur ses lèvres, puis il prit la direction de la guilde. Il déclencha une bagarre dès son arrivée, cherchant, quelque part, à noyer sa peine. Après s'être fait corriger par Erza, il partit s'affaler sur le comptoir.

Puis, il vit rentrer la jeune fille, il ne la quitta pas des yeux, de son entrée dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit au côté de sa meilleure amie. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement, mais se prendre un râteau devant toute la guilde et surtout devant Grey, très peu pour lui.

\- Tu ne compte pas repartir en mission ? Demanda Levy.  
\- Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Se plaignit Lucy.  
\- Ah non ! Demain c'est Noel ! Tu te dois d'être là, tout la guilde va fêter l'évènement ensemble ! Gronda Mirajane.

Lucy souffla mais elle n'avait pas tort, c'était une fête durant laquelle il ne fallait pas rester seule. Elle rentra chez elle, épuisée. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les évènements de l'après midi, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir accepté, après tout elle aurait pu goûter aux lèvres si tentantes de Natsu. Mais lui, naïf comme il était n'aurait pas pris ça de la bonne façon. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas en connaitre un peu plus sur les sentiments ?

Elle alla se coucher, triste. Elle voulait tellement qu'il comprenne, elle voulait lui avouer son amour pour lui. Sauf que lui, lui dirait sûrement "moi aussi je t'aime, après tout on est une grand famille à Fairy tail". Il faisait chaud dans son appartement grâce au chauffage, du coup elle n'était que très peu couverte avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et s'abandonner à Morphée.

Elle dormait profondément, quand deux ombres se glissèrent par la fenêtre. Elle n'était qu'à moitié recouverte de son drap, son débardeur mal mit révélait une partie de son ventre. Le Dragon Slayer se retint de la toucher à cause d'Happy qui était à ses côtés. Ce dernier s'était déjà endormi sur le lit de la blonde.

Le rose avança sa main pour toucher le corps svelte de la demoiselle, mais plus il approchait, plus il sentait le désir monter en lui. Il retira alors vivement sa main, essayant de penser à autre chose mais c'était trop tard, son pantalon se faisait trop étroit. Il sortit précipitamment, laissant son compagnon avec la fille et il prit ce chemin qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il frappa à la porte, espérant qu'elle soit encore en état pour répondre à ses ardeurs.

\- Tiens, salut, Natsu, vas-y entre...

Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres, ne prenant même pas le temps de répondre. Il se mit à caresser ses formes tout en pensant à une autre, à chaque touché il imaginait que ce soit Lucy et qu'elle soufflait son prénom à lui.

Le lendemain, la mage stellaire, ensommeillée, cherchait une présence à côté d'elle qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut soulevant la couette, mais il n'y avait qu'une boule de poil bleue ronflant. Elle se mit debout, partant vers la cuisine mais il n'était pas là.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Louchy ?  
\- Natsu n'es pas avec toi ? Demanda t-elle l'air de rien.

Happy regarda autour de lui se demandant où avait bien pu passer son père, il ne put alors répondre à la mage aux clés qui décida de s'habiller pour partir à la guilde. Le chemin se faisait silencieusement, elle était trop préoccupée par l'absence de son ami.

Natsu se réveillait lentement, passant des bras possessifs autour du corps qu'il se trouvait à côté de lui, murmurant le prénom de la fille qu'il aimait.

\- Erreur ! Moi c'est Cana... Se blasa t-elle.  
\- Mmh, ouais, désolé...  
\- Il faudrait que tu lui dises un jour.  
\- Et toi alors ?

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson avant de se rhabiller, puis elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il sortit, prêt à partir vers Fairy Tail, quand, elle le retint, lui présentant son écharpe qu'il avait faillit oublier. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, c'était un de leur petit rituel après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il s'éloigna d'elle à reculons en lui disant qu'il se retrouvait à la guilde.

\- Hey, Nat'. Cria t-elle.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'espère que tu reviendras très vite ! Nos parties de jambe en l'air sont toujours un super moment. Rigola t-elle.  
\- Mouais. Grogna t-il.  
\- Elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle ferma la porte pour aller dormir à nouveau. Quant à lui, il soupira, la mage aux cartes avait raison, il fallait qu'il lui dise et ce soir pour noël était le moment idéal. Tant pis s'il se prenait un râteau, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Puis, quelque chose lui fonça dedans.

\- Happy qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lucy est avec toi ? Questionna t-il.

Il était légèrement stressé, et si elle avait tout vu et tout entendu ? Comment se justifierait il ? Il regarda les environs, ne la voyant nul part.

\- On faisait la course pour aller jusqu'à la guilde, mais elle m'a semé... C'est pas juste. Bouda le chat.

Le fils d'Igneel respira à nouveau, alors elle n'était pas là, tant mieux, il pourrait encore lui cacher la vérité, du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Ils firent alors le chemin tous les deux jusqu'aux bâtiment. Ils y rentrèrent joyeusement et notre rose créa une bagarre comme à son habitude. Il était un peu plus enthousiasme pensant à ce soir, il restait positif pensant qu'elle répondrait positivement à ses sentiments.

Au bout de quelque minute, il fut à terre, une bosse sur la tête, puis il voulut s'affaler au bar comme à son habitude et espérait se faire plaindre par sa coéquipière, attendez deux minutes, elle n'était pas là. Pourtant, elle aurait dû arriver avant eux. Il demanda à Mirajane qui affirma ne pas l'avoir encore vu aujourd'hui.

Il sentit un léger malaise s'insinué en lui, et si elle les avait vue? Pourtant il aurait du la voir alors à moins qu'elle ai fait demi tour? Impossible sinon l'exceed l'aurait croisé.

La demoiselle en question était cachée dans une ruelle de façon à ce que de la rue principale on ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle n'osait pas bouger, trop estomaquée, elle venait de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait en embrasser une autre et apparemment il venait de passer une super nuit. Et puis d'après les dires de la jeune femme, c'était pas la première nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Elle sanglotait dans le froid, seule, espérant se réveiller dans son lit, au chaud, mais plus les minutes passaient ,plus elle se rendait à l'évidence. Elle se leva et prit la direction de son chez soi, même direction que prenait un mage de feu en ce moment même.

Quand il entra, il put constater que la demoiselle était chez elle vue tout le bruit qu'il y avait, une valise ouverte était sur le lit, quelques affaires y étaient posés. Elle était dans la salle de bain, certainement pour y prendre son nécessaire de toilette. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle eut un petit air choqué en le voyant puis elle fixa le sol tout en avançant vers le lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Luce ? Demanda t-il incrédule.  
\- Je-je pars passer les fêtes avec mon père...  
\- Ton père ? Mais tu devais passer noël avec nous !  
\- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis, les fêtes se passent en famille.

Il restait pantois pendant qu'elle continuait à remplir sa valise de choses et d'autres. C'est quand il la vit mettre son livre à l'intérieur qu'il réagit et lui saisit le poigné, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- C'est nous ta famille ! S'écria t-il.  
\- Je-je... Lui aussi est de ma famille et-et si je n'y vais pas il passera noël tout seul...  
\- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? La coupa t-il. Ne te moques pas de moi, au dernières nouvelles tu ne voulais même plus lui parler. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe, Lucy.  
\- Je-j'ai besoin de prendre des vacances...  
\- De prendre des vacances ? Tu veux partir à un de moments les plus importants de l'année pour prendre...des vacances ?

Elle souffla un "désolée" et recommença à s'affairer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait partir. Pas maintenant alors qu'il avait enfin pris la résolution de lui faire part de ses sentiments, Est-ce un coup du destin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas ?

Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, mais elle refusait obstinément de lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui interdisait de partir, elle devait absolument rester. Il vit alors quelques perles salées glisser sur les joues de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne peux pas... Sanglota t-elle.  
\- Pou-pourquoi ?  
\- Parce-que j'ai mal...  
\- Ou ça ? Wendy pourras sûrement te soigner.  
\- Elle ne peut rien...

Elle agrippa son haut au niveau du coeur, faisant bien comprendre à Natsu de quelle genre de blessure elle parlait. Mais qui ? Qui la faisait souffrir ainsi ? Qui était cette personne qui lui avait volé son coeur pour le briser ?

Il lui posa alors ces questions, lui affirmant qu'il allait pas le laisser sans tirer à si bon compte. Mais elle ne répondit pas, ce qui énerva encore plus notre Dragon. Il prit possession ses lèvres.

\- Moi je saurais répondre à tes sentiments, je saurais te rendre heureuse... Alors s'il te plait, Luce, ne regarde que moi.

Il se retrouva à terre avec la joue droite en feu, il se disait que finalement il aurait dû se taire. Il savait que ses sentiments n'était pas partagés.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? S'égosilla t-elle  
\- Dé-désolé.  
\- Retourne coucher avec toutes les filles du coin et laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla t-elle.

Il releva son regard vers la blonde, elle savait, elle était au courant, mais comment ? Elle pleurait de plus belle, lui criant dessus qu'il n'était qu'un idiot qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux sentiments amoureux.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot !  
\- Tu es stupide. Crétin...  
\- Tais-toi ! Vociféra t-il, lui clouant le bec. Tu dis que je ne comprends rien mais c'est toi qui est naïve. Tu n'as jamais vue en moi plus qu'un ami alors que moi bête comme je suis, je suis tombé amoureux de toi...  
\- Vraiment et Cana c'est juste pour t'envoyer en l'air ? Ne me mens pas Natsu !  
\- Je couche avec elle pour éviter de te sauter dessus !  
\- Je-je... Et pourquoi, parce-que je ne suis pas attrayante tu sais. Murmura t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr que si, tu es parfaite merveilleuse. Se radoucie t-il tout en lui caressant la joue. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes, je voulais continuer à te prendre dans mes bras sans te brusquer. Tu es une enfant encore de ce point de vue là... je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...  
\- Alors tu couches avec d'autres.  
\- Seulement avec Cana.  
\- Et elle qu'est ce que tu en fait de ses sentiments ?  
\- Elle ne m'aime pas.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Tu es la seule et l'unique.

Ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, se regardant au fond des yeux, elle essayait de chercher un doute dans ceux onyx et lui dans ceux marrons, il cherchait un accord.

Ils finirent par ,sans même s'en rendre compte, approcher leurs lèvres, centimètres par centimètres avant de les sceller l'une à l'autre. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes puis ils décidèrent d'aller à la guilde.

Arrivés là-bas, tout le monde les félicita, Mirajane leur sortit une liste de prénoms pour leurs futurs enfants. Dans un coin de la guilde une jeune femme leva son verre pour approuver le couple. Seul le Salamander le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, puis la brune se tourna vers homme assit près d'elle.

\- Aller, Macao, buvons à leur santé!

* * *

 **Salut à tous! Voilà un petit cadeau, avec beaucoup de retard, de noel pour les fans de Nalu enfin surtout pour ma chibi-corectrice . J'espère l'avoir bien réussit et qu'il vous plait, personnellement je le trouve pas si bien que ça... Enfin bon je verrais bien suivant vos avis.**


End file.
